Shoku Tsuburaya
Shoku Tsuburaya is one of the male students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Shoku wears the default male school uniform, unless customized by the player. He has semi-long, dark brown hair, the fringes on the sides nearly extending to his chin. He also has a long, curly cowlick extending from the part in his hair. His eyes are bright green. He also wears a light yellow kerchief. He is the substitute leader of the Cooking Club, and is filling in for Amai Odayaka while she is absent. Due to being the substitute leader currently, he wears the red armband of leadership on his left arm with a cupcake on it. As of December 2nd, 2018, his apron is the same color as his kerchief. As of December 5th, 2018, his apron has changed again and is light brown with brown trim. If the Cooking Club is disbanded, Shoku will not wear his kerchief or his apron anymore. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, he is a Social Butterfly. He will give Ayano a cute pose if she aims her phone at him. If he sees Ayano murder anyone or discovers a corpse, he will run to the most populated place in the school and call the police. He is unable to fight back against the player. Reputation Shoku's default reputation is +50. Liked: 50 Respected: 100 Feared: 0 Background According to his student profile, he is a connoisseur of good food, having a very discerning and sophisticated palate. He dreams of becoming a world-famous 5-star chef. Routine At 7:00 AM, Shoku enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:05 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, he walks to the Cooking Club on the first floor, and will prepare some food there. Then he travels around the school to give the food to various students. At 8:00 AM, he walks to Classroom 3-2 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the outside of the Cooking Club to eat his lunch at 1:00 PM. He walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, he heads to the Cooking Club and stays there until the end of the day. Topics The topics towards Shoku are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: 'Negative' *Occult *Video Games *Memes *Violence *Gossip 'Positive' *Cooking *Gardening *Cats *Friends *Family 'Neutral' *Everything else. Trivia * Shoku was implemented in the August 18th, 2018 Build. * His first name Shoku (食) means "meal" while his surname Tsuburaya (円谷) means "round valley." Quotes Illustrations 5-YearAnniversaryShokuTsuburaya.png|An illustration of Shoku from the 5th Anniversary blog post Maxresdefault-1562011546.jpg| Shoku in New Characters, New Clubs, New Task - Yandere Simulator August 2018 Progress Report Gallery Student 21-0.png|Shoku's 1st portrait. August 18th, 2018. Shoku2nd.png|Shoku's 2nd portrait. September 13th, 2018. ShokuDec6th2018.png|Shoku's 3rd portrait. December 6th, 2018. ShokuProfile.png|Shoku's 1st profile. August 18th, 2018. ShokuTsuburayaProfileOctober4th2019.png|Shoku's 2nd profile. October 4th, 2019. ShokuTsuburayaProfileNovember19th2019.png|Shoku's 3rd profile. November 19th, 2019. ShokuTsuburayaGivingFood.png|Shoku giving food to a student. ShokuClubless.png|Shoku without his bonnet and apron. Category:Cooking (Club) Category:Social Butterfly (Persona) Category:Minor Characters Category:Killable Category:Club Leader Category:Akademi High Students Category:Male Students Category:Males Category:Interactive